


7. Hide

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Fluff, Incest, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison sighs contently, one hand stroking Derek’s hair and the other gently rubbing Jackson’s back where they lie draped over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. Hide

Allison sighs contently, one hand stroking Derek’s hair and the other gently rubbing Jackson’s back where they lie draped over her.

Derek’s head is pillowed on her stomach - his favourite part of her, Derek claims. Sometimes he’ll spend hours telling her how much he loves her belly, whispering words of praise and worship while his hands slid over her curves, the swell of her stomach, a form of foreplay that never failed to make her feel loved and turned on - with one wrapped tight around her waist and snoring lightly, like he always does. (He’ll still deny that he does it, even after both Allison and Jackson have confirmed it, and the _adorable_ video Jackson took of him one night), while Jackson has burrowed himself against her side, head tilted up into her armpit, breathing deep and tickling her a little.

They’re all naked, sweaty and sticky after round three of sex. They went a little overboard, Allison thinks as she shifts slightly, feels how sore she is. But really, who can blame them. Allison and Jackson being in college means they don’t get as much quality time as they’d like, so on the rare occasion when their schedules match up they drive back to Beacon Hills for a weekend and hide from the world.

Despite that, it’s good. _They’re_ good.

They still argue, of course, usually over little things like Jackson leaving his wet towels everywhere, or Derek drinking milk straight out of carton, Allison’s habit of kicking in her sleep, but there’s never real heat behind it.

The rare times they do fight, those loud and exhausting arguments, they never last long. Jackson especially doesn’t do well, always ends up crawling to whomever he’s arguing with in the middle of the night, body shaking and whispering apologies.

Allison leans and presses a kiss to Jackson’s hair, smiling when he makes a little noise.

She never thought she could have this, not after it came to light that Jackson was a Hale, that he and Derek are related. It made her uncomfortable at first, how she’d still fantasise about them both, think about them fucking each other. The first time she woke up with her hand between her thighs, dreaming about fucking Jackson with her dildo, prepping him for Derek, Allison freaked out for over an hour.

She’s over it now, after Lydia pointed out that they weren’t raised as family, and incest is actually legal in some states. Still, most people don’t assume Derek and Jackson are related, and they don’t tell people. The pack may have started to come around (mostly because no one could deny the change in all three of them) but they know the rest of society wouldn’t approve.

(Not that they care; but it’s easier.)

“Babe,” Derek blinks up at her, voice husky from sleep. “Go to sleep.”

“Yeah yeah,” Allison mutters, but relaxes into the sheets.

Derek yawns and rubs his face against her stomach, already asleep.

Allison never thought she could have this, but she’s so glad that she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
